A Child of Fire
by Your-Bespoke-Psychopath
Summary: Before the Quarter Quell Katniss finds out she is pregnant. So now she has to keep Peeta, herself and their unborn child safe in the arena. As if things weren't complicated enough Katniss also has to prevent the uprising of the Districts, otherwise President Snow will take action against the people she loves. Katniss is a rabbit, one step away from being caught in a snare.


_**Your-Bespoke-Psychopath**_

_**I haven't written in a very long time, however this plot would not get out of my head, so I decided to catch it on paper (Kind of) and post it here. **_

_**I'm not sure about the writing style, but I've tried my best to stick to the books story line as true as possible. If there are some events that are in the book but aren't in my story then they probably still have happened in my story I just don't want to re-write it out. So basically you may need to fill in the gaps while reading.**_

_**That's why it would be a big help for me to know what you think while reading it so I can make adjustments. Criticism is welcome and I would love to take on board your comments.**_

_**Thanks for your support.**_

* * *

I clasp the string in my hand, running my fingers over the coarse rope. Still no luck, it was my forth trap I had checked today and not a single snare had been triggered. I placed the snare back on the ground and set it up to catch again, not that it would do any luck. Between Gale and I we had managed to get only two rabbits in the past week, both were young, not worth much at all. I considered checking the east side of the forest, hoping that my luck would change but the lingering cold air had already start to settle in my bones, and all I longed for was the heat from a fire. I was about to step forward when a sudden urge to throw up took over me, and I stumbled to the ground, one hand supporting me, the other placed over my stomach. My reflexes kicked in and I started retching, yet nothing came up as I had skipped breakfast this morning. Then the sickness went away as suddenly as it had started. I got to my feet, legs shaking, and shook my head. It was probably hunger that made me feel sick. That's all, and the cold. With this sudden urge to be sick already slipping to the back of my mind I carried on my walk. *~*~*

On the way back to the fence I was sure to keep a look out for any game that I could catch with a quick arrow, yet I didn't have very high hopes. Sure I had money and a house nowadays and the extra money to me was unnecessary, yet still wanted to do it. For Gale and his family. They need anything they could get, and with Gale working in the mines I was the only one who could regularly check our snare line and hunt for live game.

Gale. Was he the only reason I was out in the freezing cold, hopelessly scrounging around for dead animals that were pathetic enough to walk into a trap? Of course I knew better than anyone what it was like to be in a trap, and how helpless and pathetic it could make you feel, yet still anger bubbled up in me when I know those rabbits could avoid the traps. They had a choice. I didn't. No don't think about the games, there was already too much on my mind, what with the victory tour coming up.

"Shit." I exclaimed aloud to nothing in particular. The Victory tour, it's today and I needed to be at the house ready for Effie and her gang at noon. I peered up at the sky and knew straight away that noon had already been and gone. I let out another swear work as I picked up my pace towards the fence, depositing my bow in the usual spot.

Once over the fence I quickly hurried towards Victor's Village. Knowing what awaited me at my house I should head the straight away, however I knew there was something I should do first. Get Haymitch. I was going to wake him up from his predictable drunken stupor before the cameras got here, yet some how time had escaped me and now I would have to make do with getting him up now. I had the key to his house, as did Peeta.

"Haymitch, get up now." I called as soon as I was in the house. Knowing this approach would never work I quickly located his seemingly lifeless body, slumped over the kitchen table, a wine bottle still clutched in his hands. Not having the patience for gentle coercion, a quick bucket of cold water over Haymitch was good enough for today. Though my shivering bones did feel some sympathy for the drenched drunkard who was now stirring from his sleep.

"Whhaaa time issh itt?"

"Time to get up. Cameras are here already, so I suggest you make yourself presentable or else." And with that I left the building, turning now to my own house.

"Katniss, you were a long time on your walk." The second I entered the house I felt my little sister's arms wrap around me as she greeted me.

"Oh uhh, yeah it's the last I'll see of this place for awhile, I wanted to take it in." I was conscious of the cameras pointing at my direction. I narrowed my eyes, they weren't supposed to be filming already. Effie would have a fit if I was caught on camera looking like this. And right on cue she glided into the hallway, bright pink wig in place, matching the ever so brighter pink dress.

"Katniss! We don't have much time, hurry up there is a lot to be done before the camera's arrive." Effie to was glaring at the camera man who shamefully turned off his camera and shuffled into a side room.

"It's been so long Katniss, we can catch up while you're getting ready," Effie then took my hand and pulled me into the living room, where the prep team had already set-up, waiting for me to arrive. It felt like a life time that the team spent plucking, brushing, washing, clipping and scrubbing parts of my body that I only managed to pick up the odd comment from the stylists every now and then.

"Your hairs gotten longer..." "You're skin seems to be glowing Katniss, you have been looking after it" "A few good meals has really done you good, look how beautiful you are" "What have you done to your hands, looks like you've been working them to the bone."

And so it went on, I half listened to their stories about the Capitol, and all the latest news. However there were more pressing matters on my mind, and for the first time in days I was finally able to sit and think about things.

It had been on a day like today, after I arrived back hunting, when President Snow took it upon himself to visit Victor's Village, or more precisely my house. A lot of things had been said, mainly about a rebellion. I understood what it meant, and I knew what I had to do, yet as always doing something is always harder. In my mind I knew that to save the things I love the most I was to give them up, and turn to a new path. This was of course about Gale. President Snow basically told me that if I was to keep Gale and my family alive and well, I was to convince the whole nation that Peeta and I were in love.

Peeta and I.

Before my thoughts could drift any further down that particular path I was pulled from my daydreams by a rather stubborn knot in my hair, which was being pulled put by my stylist. And so I sat through the rest of the make over joining in with their conversation, not ready to delve into the thoughts of Peeta.

* * *

"Remember Katniss, smile for the cameras." Effie whispered as she shoved me down the steps of my house. How ironic, Effie's harmless attempts at making me smile were all just to show off and make a good show for the audiences watching, however the real reason that I managed a smile as I walked up to Peeta, was a much more desperate and important reason.

Peeta and I met in the middle of the Village, right where a group of cameras were waiting to catch us playing love birds, which of course we managed. With a simple 'slip' I had fallen down, Peeta on top of me, both of us laughing sweetly and sharing a kiss. The first kiss in months, since...

"Katniss, come on." Peeta whispered in my ear and I realised he was trying to get us both up off the floor. I took his outstretched hand and didn't let go of it all the way to the train station where we were due to depart for the tour.

In a whirlwind of action and goodbyes we were finally on the train heading for District 11. Rue's home.

* * *

"Do you fancy some air?" Peeta was sitting next to me, both of us had our hands in laps, a clear gap between us, almost afraid to touch one another.

"I don't know..." I began to protest but Peeta clearly wanted to talk to me at the look of intensity on his face. I sighed and stood up, following him to the end of the train where an open area was. We leant against the railings, watching as the country rushed by in a blur. My eyes weren't able to focus on anything, and I found my legs were quickly resembling jelly. The familiar feeling of sickness crept up to my throat from the pit of my stomach. I placed a sweaty palm against my mouth as the other found my stomach.

"Katniss." Peeta's alarmed voice hovered near me as I felt strong arms encircle me as my body sank to the floor. Calloused hands pushed back stray hair from my face as I gasped for air, and I lurched for the edge of the train. This time there was food in my stomach to bring up. The acidic contents burning my throat. All the while I leant over the balcony reassuring hands rubbed circles on my back. When only retching came with no sick I pulled back from the edge, laying on my back on the floor, eyes closed. There was movement beside me as Peeta sat on the floor next to me.

"Is something wrong Katniss?" His tone was filled with anxiety. I shook my head numbly in answer.

After a while of having the wind freshen my face up I managed to sit up and open my eyes. Peeta was right next to me, his hand clasped in mine without me realising it. I pulled away, backing against the wall of the train.

"Katniss, you can tell me. We are... friends right?"

Friends, I let out a chuckle. I pretended to love him to save our lives. Then I broken his heart as soon as it was over. Not only that but he was forced to live with me no matter what, we kept being thrust together for this hell that will never end. Snow's voice filled my head as I remembered the task I had ahead of me, a new bout of sickness took over me, leaving my throat raw and aching. That's when the tears started. Creating burning tear tracks on my face to match my burning throat.

"Shhh, it's okay. We're in this together. Just us two Katniss. You can trust me I promise. I won't let you down." These are just some of the things I heard Peeta whisper to me as I quietly sobbed, letting out all my pent up emotions over the past few months. I had felt so alone, so tied off from the world, even Gale. But now I realised Peeta must have been feeling the same thing, except he didn't have a Gale, and all he had was me constantly shutting him out of my life, ignoring his advances. More guilt, and more tears. It felt like days passed that me and Peeta lay, on the balcony of the train that would take us to hell and back, legs and arms entwined with each other. I realised that the steady sound of Peeta's heart through his chest was one of the most relaxing things that I had heard in a long time, and it was this that stopped the tears, and nulled the pain that was coursing through my body. I was unsure whether I was in physical pain or emotional, yet I certainly felt discomfort, that was for sure.

I could have carried on laying there, in our own cocoon, but Peeta seemed to feel the drop in temperature and saw the sun dip below the horizon. It was then that he helped me up, supporting most of my weight and led me through the carriages of the train. As far as I knew in my coma like state we passed no one, or at least nobody questioned either our absence or current state. At last I felt the comfort of a mattress and pillow, cushioning my pounding head. Lips gently touched my forehead before weight lifted off my bed and Peeta made to move away towards the door. My arm snaked out of the covers automatically and found his hand.

I was sure I managed to whisper out, "Stay with me" but even if I didn't Peeta seemed to understand my meaning as he removed his shoes and slipped into the bed next to me. I quickly found comfort in his arms before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

I was rushing through the forest, branches whipping my face, causing ribbons of blood to trickle down my face. I cared not for the sticky blood but for the thing I was running to. Panic flooded through me as I pounded on and on. Not knowing what lay ahead I carried on, ignoring anything around me which was a mistake.

A few more steps and something burst out of the trees to my right. I tried to dodge but my feet resisted and carried on running so the thing tumbled into my side. A crunch, followed by pain was all that I could focus on, yet slowly fear set in and anxiety for the thing ahead. I had to reach it yet the pain was unbearable.

I twisted in my position yet branches enfolded me, holding me to the ground. I had to sit up, I couldn't breath. I desperately struggled to grip something to help yet my hands found nothing. In the darkness I saw a figure walk towards me, silhouetted by the moon streaming through the branches. I could see a face and my struggling halted for a second.

Rue.

Rue was walking towards me, her eyes lifeless, yet also full of hate. My struggling started again but the branches only got tighter, they were squeezing my stomach, making the pain unbearable.

Pain. Rue. Peeta. Pain. Trapped.

My nails found a soft surface of the branches holding me and I scratched at it desperately, trying to get away from Rue's advancing form and towards the distance.

Rue's face was closer as she started whispering my name.

"Katniss... Katniss." And slowly her face morphed into that of President Snow's, blood dripping from his mouth as he too said my name. "Katniss."

"Katniss" Peeta's voice broke through and I sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and blood. Pain gripped my stomach, I clenched my teeth in all efforts to stop myself screaming. "We need help, come on Katniss." Peeta tried to pull me up from my sitting position but the pain wouldn't allow me to. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and lifted. The medical carriage must have been close as I soon found myself on crisp white sheets in a white room. It was too bright for my eyes so I kept them shut. I vaguely heard someone talking near me, yet I didn't catch what they were saying. Then my head was being tilted back and a tasteless liquid slid down my throat. Within minutes the pain subsided and I was able to open my eyes and take in my surroundings.

"Katniss." Peeta's face appeared in front of me, concern etched on his features.

"Just a nightmare." I whisper, more to myself than Peeta. I notice there is another lady in the room, she's from the Capitol, her blue hair and dress sense tells me that much. I instantly distrust her, my mind refusing to think logically. I just wanted to be alone right now to understand what just happened. The nightmare was slowly fading in my memory, but I needed to know what it was about. The vision of blood dripping from Snow's mouth was enough to make me remember the blood on the bed around me when I had woken.

Sure enough when I look down my clothes, just a white T-shirt and the brown trousers I had on yesterday, were covered in droplets of blood. Trying to find the source I peer at my hands. My freshly manicured nails were tainted with blood, as it started to dry under the fingernails. Looking for the actual cut my nails had created I saw Peeta's arms and stopped dead.

Long scratch marks gleamed in the light, fresh droplets of blood still oozing out of the wounds. The wounds I had created. The branches in my dream must have been Peeta's arms, and I hurt him. As always.

Peeta seemed to notice that where my gaze had landed as he shrugged his shoulders. "They aren't much, they don't hurt. We need to get you seen to Katniss. Please"

His pleading tone made me backtrack. Why did I need checking, I wasn't the one who was bleeding. And then I saw a dark patch of blood at the top of my trousers, where my two legs met on the inner thigh. I now realised how damp my trousers were and how uncomfortable it was. I peered up at Peeta, and he must have read my expression.

"It's ok, you'll be fine. Lets get you checked out though. Too make sure... I'll... Ummm... I'll go tell Haymitch about what's happened, Don't worry," Peeta added at the look of panic on my face. "I'll tell him bare minimals. I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the forehead and left. I realised that in his haste to get me seen to his arms were still unattended to. Not to mention he knew I would need privacy to be examined so he made an excuse to leave.

"Ok Katniss, I just need you to take of your trousers and we can see ok." I did as she asked, keeping in mind Peeta's face the whole time, to make sure I wouldn't feel alone.

* * *

"Oh Katniss, look at you. How are you feeling? We've managed to delay the speeches at District 11, but only by a few hours. Just enough time to get you ready, come with me the stylists have a lot to do. Again." I let Effie ramble on, it gave me time to think, and did I have a lot to think about.

The examination was surprising, and I wasn't quite ready to face the facts just yet. I hoped this was another nightmare, yet I knew it wasn't. Peeta had tried to talk some answers out of me and I just managed to brush him off with an explanation of 'Lady problems.' Which he reluctantly brought, due to the fact he was too embarrassed to ask for further details.

With Snow's threat on my mind I knew I had to watch myself in the upcoming weeks. What with this, the nightmares and medical agenda I didn't have much time for anything else. Especially Peeta's questions.

The next few weeks passed in a blurr of activity and a sharp knock to the reality of the rebellion. In front of the cameras I played Peeta's soul mate, while trying to subdue the Districts. Deep down inside I knew how wrong all of this was, and I wanted nothing more but to talk it through with Peeta. Yet whenever we spoke, no matter how much he tried to hide them, My eyes always found the marks of his arms, which soon brought back the fading memories of the nightmare and the blood. At this point in the conversation I couldn't look him in the eyes, and found myself wandering the train on my own, looking for some kind of answers.

* * *

"Katniss, Effie sent me to wake you up. We arrive at the Capitol in a few hours." Peeta's voice roused me from my sleep, which I prolonged the pretence of just long enough for the door of my room to slide shut as Peeta left.

I took a deep breath. It was judgement day. Was all this enough to convince Snow? Or was this the end of the road.

As I walked into the food cart I noticed Haymitch and Peeta talking in low whispers in the corner. Ignoring this I turned instead to Effie, who was supporting bright orange hair, which was styled to look like a sun. Even the orange seemed to shimmer as if it was actually fire.

"Now Katniss, there is lots to do before we arrive at the Capitol. You should know that there is going to be a big party in your honour and everybody will be there." Effie trailed on and on without and sign of stopping, so I merely nibbled on a piece of bread, my appetite not up for anything more.

"You should eat more than that." Peeta had sat down to my right without me noticing, Haymitch to my left. I couldn't easily escape without causing to much attention which I really couldn't deal with right now.

"I'll have something later." I shrugged.

"No you won't. You never do. Don't think we don't notice Katniss." Peeta made a gesture, which seemed to only indicate him and Haymitch. Effie was too busy lecturing Haymitch on the length of his hair to notice our conversation.

"I will. Who are you to tell me anyway?" I put up my defences, something I knew how to very well.

"Your friend. Or am I not even that?" Peeta wouldn't even look at me now.

"That's not fair." I rose, not caring that Effie and Haymitch were both staring at me now.

"Is it not? You insist on pushing me away Katniss. We can help." Peeta too stood, using his height to his advantage.

"No you can't." And with that I stormed out the cart and towards my room, refusing to let the hot stinging tears fall before I reached my pillow. Shortly after someone entered my room. I turned to tell Peeta to go away, only to see Haymitch sauntering into my room.

"Sweetheart, your face will get all puffy, and that just ain't good for anything."

"Go away Haymitch. I don't want to talk." I bury my face into my pillow, wishing for Haymitch to leave. I expect him to come back with a harsh reply, or a sarcastic comment, but instead I feel a hand on my back.

"It will be ok Sweetheart. You'll see." Then he left the room. Puzzled, I sat up in bed and rubbed my wet eyes. Men, I think as I decide I can't lay here and cry. I need to get ready to face President Snow. What with lack of sleep, and the constant worry on my mind I haven't really had time to look after myself. Therefore when it came to styling and make-up the team got to work straight away.

* * *

"Remember smile, and be nice. Especially you Katniss. There are a lot of important people at this party and I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour. Peeta stick by Katniss and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. Have fun kids." And with that Effie had disappeared into the crowd at the party.

"Well... Ummm... what should we do first?" Peeta looked around, shifting uncomfortably. I knew he was thinking of our argument this morning, and wanted to keep away from that topic for now. After all the last thing we needed was me getting angry at him.

We chose to stay by the edge of the party for a while, not knowing who anyone was. However we soon found that everyone wanted to talk to us, whether we knew them or not. I detested talking to people who I didn't care for, yet I knew I had to keep up appearance. When not being dragged into conversations with important people at the party, which was everyone at the party pretty much, we looked round at the tables. Each one was laden with different foods, that looked absolutely delicious. However the rich smells of the food only seemed to aggravate my stomach, so I chose to stay away from them as best as I could.

Peeta, who had a few nibbles here and there, also seemed to stay away from the food. The rich food of the Capitol was very different from the limited, bland food that we were used too.

Half way through the party we came across the very man who has plagued my mind over the past few weeks. President Snow. He was sickly sweet. Discussing plans of the out wedding which had been announced on air today with an interview. It had been my idea, Peeta just went with it knowing it was what was expected of him. I knew I had ruined any thought of a true marriage between us in Peeta's eyes the moment he found out my love in the arena was fake. How could you base a real marriage on fake love for cameras?

Snow took any opportunity to appear the kind, fatherly figure to me. Yet in one moment when he was praising us for our appearances throughout the Victory tour we made eye contact, and the slightest shake of his head ended my world. I had failed. The proposal which had been our last weapon hadn't convinced Snow. I knew it wouldn't.

I was a little rabbit, just waiting to fall into Snow's snare which he had laid out waiting for me. Yet he didn't want to string me up quickly, but watch me avoid it, pretend to love, pretend to ignore all aspects of rebellion. And despite my steps, I was finally caught in his trap. What he was going to do with me next was another matter, but I knew I was his now and I couldn't escape.

"Katniss, we missed you. How was it?" My Mum and Sister were there to greet me at the door the second I walked in. I put on a smile, I was used to it by now, and told them about the tour, leaving out pretty much everything. I ellaborated on the better parts, and dulled down a few moments. But most, especially any train events, I left out. I wasn't ready for anyone to know about that. I don't think I would ever be ready.

Snow said he would destroy my loved ones, making Prim and my Mother big targets. I needed to get them out of his clutches, Gale and his family too. Peeta would also come as well as Haymitch. They were the ones in the firing line. I suppose I was too, yet I knew the President wouldn't be able to kill me outright. People would know the truth then. So for the minute Snow had let his rabbit go, though he was able to track my every movements and whereabouts.

* * *

_**So there is more to this story of course, however I just wanted to get a feel of what you guys think about it.**_

_**I know there are a fair few stories out there centered around the same kind of story line, but my hope is my story can still make an impact with this plot twist.**_

_**Thanks for your support.**_

_**~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath**_


End file.
